A Kodocha School Year
by HanaHime
Summary: Moving to Japan and staying there for one year is not easy being alone. There you find new friends and love. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1: Transferring

Hi, I'm new to this so I might make mistakes but it's been my dream to make my own Kodocha fic, and now I'm starting one, hope you'll enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 1: Transferring  
  
"*Sigh* This is the last night, tomorrow I'll be gone from this place." You said sadly as you look out at the dark sky full of stars. The principal from your school has sent you and some other kids in your school to Japan and you'll have to stay there for one school year. You felt nervous about this, it'll be hard if you have to leave to Japan without your family and live with some other people you don't even know, well, at least not yet. You try desperately not to think about it but it's nearly impossible to get the thoughts out of your head, it took half an hour for you to finally drift off to sleep.  
  
" ________(your name)! Wake up, it's time!" you opened your eyes as you hear your dad's voice rang up. You sat up and look around your room sleepily. Then you got out of bed, you brushed your teeth, washed your face, got dressed, and finished combing your hair. You ran downstairs to meet your parents, they were both waiting for you in the kitchen, your mom was saying how much she's going to miss you and she hugged you tightly, "Mom, it's only for one year!" you said trying to get your mom off you. You picked up your stuff and was saying goodbye to your parents till your dad tapped your shoulder "I'll drive you sweetie." he offered, you nodded and followed him to the car.  
You sighed as your dad stopped in front of the airport, since you're leaving America and going to Japan you'll be going on an airplane of course, you were very nervous now, your dad noticed you "Don't worry, it'll be fine." he assured you, you smiled thanking him quietly. He helped you with your stuff till you get to the waiting place, you waved to your dad as he took his leave, then you sat down on one of the chairs and look out the big window to see the other planes ready to take off. You were in middle of thoughts till you hear a loud voice "Are you sure we're at the right place?!", you turned to see three girls about your age standing right not far from where you're sitting. The voice you heard just now seemed to be coming from the girl in the middle, she has brownish hair in a pony tail and two other girls next to her sides, the one on her right has long black hair, her skin color lighter than the other two, the one on her left has the longest hair past her waist. "I ask again, you sure this is the place?!" the girl in the middle said, "I don't know." the girl on her left said uncertainly, "I think so, I mean it has the same number and letter." the other one said looking at a piece of paper, "Come on Tomoko, you can't just 'think', you have to be sure or else we'll be in big trouble, "Calm down, you're making us nervous!" the girl with light colored skin said. You look closely at the paper the girl with longest hair was holding, you recognized it was the paper your school has passed out to you as a passport, it has infos on it and the names of the place you're supposed to be. You slowly walked up to them, "Um. excused me." you asked shyly. 


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Chapter 2: New Friends  
  
"Um. Excuse me." you asked shyly. "Huh?" the girl in the pony tail looked up, "I might be wrong but. are you three by any chance the kids who were supposed to go with me to Japan?" you asked as you showed them the same kind of paper the other girl was holding, she looked at it and her face lit up "It is! So you're the one who will be going with us!" she said excitedly. The one with the pony tail stepped up and tapped her friend's shoulder, "Tomoko! Calm down, you don't have to be so excited!" she said, then the one with light colored skin who was quiet the whole time came up to you, "It's nice to know someone who will be with us so we won't be alone. Hey, my name is Thanh, what's yours?" she asked politely as she extended her hand, you smile " I'm ______." you said as you shake her hand, " Nice to meet you _______, this is Kori, and that's Tomoko." Thanh introduced the other two, Kori is the one with the pony tail, and Tomoko is the one with the longest hair, they smiled at you and nodded slightly after Thanh's introduction, "Nice to meet you all." you said, "Same here." they replied. "So we ARE in the right place right?" Kori asked again, "Oh my god. Yes we are." Tomoko said, but she was mumbling the first few words, "I heard that!" Kori said out loud, you and Thanh giggled. "Yes we are in the right place, come on, why don't you three sit down and tell me about yourselves while we wait." you gestured, "Oh, sure." Thanh replied with a happy smile as they followed you to the seats. You sat down where you were before and they sat across you, "So, how long have you guys been friends, how close are you to each other?" you asked them, "We've known each other for about one year since we met in the year of sixth grade, we're good friends to each other and pretty close." Tomoko answered, "I see." you said. "We just met you _____, but we know you'll be a good friend as well and I bet we'll have fun together while we're in this together." Kori told you, you were happy to hear her say that, and was even happier to know you'll be spending time with such nice girls you just met, "Yes, I hope so too." You replied happily. Then you hear a voice through out the whole station "Plane number 127, it's almost time to leave, people at station M127, please be ready to get on the airplane." you all stood up and started walking next to each other to where the door to the plane is after the announcement. "Well, it's about time." Kori said as she looks at her watch.  
  
After some time you and the other three finally got to your seats on the plane, you didn't bring too much stuff so you didn't really need to put it somewhere on the back of the plane. You sat down next to the window and Thanh was next to you, Kori and Tomoko were together on the seats right behind you. It takes some time to get to Japan so you won't get there till the next morning, you talked to Thanh from afternoon to night, same for Kori and Tomoko, it seems Kori enjoys making Tomoko laugh, then at night you fell asleep waiting for the next day to come. ********************************************************************  
Well, that's the first two chapters, please tell me how you feel of it.^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3: First Day In Japan

Chapter 3: First Day In Japan  
  
"_______, Wake up, we're here!" you felt yourself was being shake by someone, you opened your eyes to see Thanh with her hand on your shoulder, "Uh.Thanh?" you asked half sleepy, "Wake up, we're in Japan already!" Thanh said, you could tell that she was excited. You looked out the window, the plane is lowering itself slowly, you can see the Japan airport by now through the clouds. "Yay!" you heard Kori said, she was looking out the window as well, "Kori! We'll be there soon enough, calm down!" Tomoko told her friend. You smile at the way Kori was acting. "What? I can't help it, I've wanted to go to Japan for a long time!" Kori protested, "Yeah, yeah." Tomoko mumbled. "Are they always like that?" you whisper to Thanh, she giggled quietly at the question, "Yeah, most of the time, Kori is the energetic type and Tomoko is too. But she's a bit laid back than Kori." she replied just as quiet, you nodded in understanding.  
  
You all walked out of the airport and start to look around after a while when the plane made its arrival. "Hey!" you heard someone called, you all turned to look at who it was, there were a woman and a man waving to the four of you, "Huh? Who are they?" Kori asked out of curiosity, Thanh and Tomoko shrugged at the same time, "Never mind." Kori said. The woman came closer "You kids must be the ones your school sent from America aren't you?" she asked, "Well, yes." Tomoko replied uncertainly. The woman's face lit up, "Great, we're here to pick you up." she said. "Uh." you all look at each other for a few seconds, hesitating. "Come on, you're going to love the place you'll be living at for this one year!" the woman called as she pushed you all into the car with the man. "Ok, are we suppose to be happy?" Thanh asked, "I don't think so, not till all of this is in places." Tomoko said, her face looked worried. "So, are you the people who will be taking care of us while we're here?" Kori asked the woman, she nodded "Yes, your school have provided everything for you, now all you have to worry about what you're suppose to do." she said. "And that might be.?" Tomoko asked, "School of course, tomorrow is your first day." she finished, "WHAT?!" all of you were shocked, it's too soon, you need at least a short time to fit in. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Oh by the way, you can call me Ms. Mihona, I'll be helping you with whatever you need." she continued.  
  
You stepped out of the car and stared at the big house in front of you, Kori, Thanh and Tomoko were also surprised. "This is where you'll living in. I think you'll be please, come in. And choose your own rooms." Ms. Mihona said as she opened the door. You all walked and look around the big place, the rooms were in the hallway, all of the doors have each of your names on it. You walked to where yours was and opened the door, you gasped as soon as you got in, it was beautiful, 'Wow' you thought as you put your backpack on the bed and explore the room, while you were looking a knock came on the door, "_______, it's time you should get something to eat, the others are waiting for you, dinner's ready!" Ms. Mihona's voice came from the other side of the door, "I'll be right there!" you yelled back. Before dinner Tomoko came up to you, "Hey _______ , would you like to come to my room later after dinner? It's right across from yours, I've already asked Thanh and Kori, they said they'll be there. I thought we might want to talk together about tomorrow before we go to sleep." she told you. You thought about this and finally gave your answer, "Sure, I have nothing to do anyway." you said, Tomoko smiled "Great, see you later!" she said as she ran to find the other two. After dinner you came to Tomoko's room as said and knocked the door, the door cracked open and you see Tomoko's face "Oh hi ______, come in." she stepped aside to let you in, you walked in and look around her room, it was just as beautiful as yours, only a little different in the decorations. "Hi ______!" you see Thanh and Kori were already there on Tomoko's bed. You sat down next to Thanh, "You're already here." you said, "Of course, Kori was the first one." Tomoko said as she sat down by Kori's side. You all ended up talking about the next day and how school is going to be, you were all nervous, you found out that the school are close so you'll be walking together. You kept on going till you have to go to sleep, you all went back to your room then, tired for the first day in Japan, you fell into unconsciousness the moment you fell on the bed, the last thought you have was about tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4: School Begins

Hi!!! I'm grateful for you people who reviewed, thank you Sakura 97 for answering the question that was asked. I'm really glad, so I'll try to continue updating as soon as I can, well, on with the chapters. Thank you reviewers!  
  
Chapter 4: School Begins  
  
*RING!* You reached to turn off the alarm of your clock as you sat up and went to your bathroom. While later when you just put your comb down and pick up your backpack someone knocked on the door, "Yes?" you asked, "______? Are you done? We have to get going!" you hear Kori's voice, "Coming!" you yelled as you put your backpack over your shoulder and went to open the door. As soon as you walked out of your room Kori wraps her arm around your neck "Good morning! How did you sleep?!" she greets cheerfully, "Fine, thanks." you answer as you remove her arm gently, "Good! Well, then I think we should be going?" Kori asks turning to Tomoko and Thanh, "Yup, I guess so." Thanh said as she walked to the entrance doors, "Geez." Tomoko mumbled. "Come on, let's go!" Kori grabs your hand and pulls you into the street, you all walked together to school for about 6 blocks.  
  
"Wow." was all that came out of Kori's mouth when you got to the school, it was crowded with other kids talking and laughing. They all look nice and they're about your age, too. "I hope we'll fit in as easy as it looks." Tomoko said, "Yeah, but I'm still nervous." Thanh whispers as she moved to stand closer to Tomoko. Then the bell rang and the kids start to head to their classrooms. "Hey, any of you know where we're suppose to go?" Kori asked worriedly, Tomoko nodded and she starts walking and looking at the boards with numbers on them marked above each classroom, "Huh?" Thanh was confused. "I think it was classroom number 3 right somewhere around here." Tomoko said, you all followed and started looking around as well, it took a few seconds to find the right classroom, the only thing you know is you're getting closer. "Guys! Right here! I think I found it!" Tomoko waves, signaling you to come with her, the three of you ran to the room Tomoko was standing in front of, she was staring at something inside the room. "Well, what do we have here?" someone spoke, "Come on in, you must be the new students." the same voice was heard. You walked in close to each other as the others stare in amazement. "Yes, we're the new students. Is this classroom 3?" Tomoko asked the woman who seemed to be the teacher. "Yes, this is room 3. I think I saw your names are on my list." She replied looking at a paper on her desk, "Here we go, you girls must be ______, Kori, Thanh, and Tomoko aren't you?" you all nodded at the question, the teacher smiles and turns to her students, "Class, meet our new transferred students." she said, they stare at you, some of the girls smile and wave to you but the boys started whispering to one another. "Ahem. Boys, please!" the teacher said, the boys stopped, "Any way, I'm Mitsuya-Sensei, please take your seats." she said to you. You all take your seats as told, you sat behind a girl with two brown hair pony tails on each side, Thanh sat next to her, Kori and Tomoko sat next to a boy, Tomoko on his right and Kori on his left, he was pretty good looking , the whole class stare at Tomoko and Kori strangely, 'What's up with all the stares?' Kori questioned herself, she's not one like to get too much attention. "Ok, let's start our lessons!" Mitsuya-Sensei clapped her hands together to get their minds back on school work. 'Thank you. That was the perfect time to save me.' Kori thought, Tomoko snickers at the sign, knowing Kori's not use to these situations. The boy then turn his gaze to you guys, "Are you all from America?" he asked, his voice sounded not so good, "Yes, why?" Tomoko replied, "Nothing." he said as he looked back at the black board ahead where Mitsuya is writing. Tomoko and Kori look at each other and shrugged.  
  
I kind of messed up on this one. But I'll try to make the next chapters better. 


	5. Chapter 5: Day In School

Chapter 5: Day In School  
  
"Now, can any of you answer this question?" Mitsuya-Sensei asked the whole class as she points to one of the problem on the board, a short hair girl raises her hand, "Yes Mami-Chan?" Mistuya-Sensei called. Time went by till finally it's lunch, Kori was relieved at the time the bell rang. While you talk to Kori, Thanh and Tomoko at lunch, you notice the brown hair girl you and Thanh sit close to came to you, "Hello, I'm Sana Kurata, nice to meet you. I didn't want to talk to you in class because it might not be such a good idea." she said, a boy with glasses was with her, "Hi, my name is ________. Nice to meet you too. This is Thanh, Tomoko and Kori." you said to her. "Hi. Are you all from the same America?" Sana asked, all of you nodded. The boy with glasses stood behind Sana for a while till she remembers that he was with her, "Oh sorry, this my friend, Tsuyoshi Ohki." she said, trying to cover her embarrassment. "Hi." Tsuyoshi greeted, you wave back. "So how are you guys doing? Have any problem fitting in?" Sana requires, Tomoko shook her head, "No, we're doing fine. Thanks for asking." Sana smiles at the answer "Good, if you have any problem, feel free to ask me." she offers, "We will, thanks." Thanh said. "Hey." you heard a low voice, you look up to see the boy Tomoko and Kori sit next to was standing behind Sana, "Oh hey Hayama, what's up?" Sana said turning back to look at him, then she realizes you were staring at him waiting for explanation. "Oh right, you guys, this Hayama Akito, my 'former enemy' and now good friend." she introduces him, he looks at you with narrow eyes. You didn't mind since you were laughing along with Kori, Tomoko, and Thanh when Sana mentioned that he was her 'former enemy', "We're sorry, by the way, nice to meet you, well, you already know us." you said after apologizing , he didn't say anything in return, "Hayama!" Sana hits him on the head, "Ow, what was that for?!" he asks angrily, "Answer her! Be polite why don't you, they're new after all!" she yells in his face, "Fine." he said, but in his mind he was having doubts. "Hello." he barely makes out then walks away. "*Sigh* Won't he ever change? Sorry about that." Sana said to you, "It's alright." Tomoko said after shaking her head. "Any way, would you guys want to come to my house and do something together, I don't have any work today." she told you, "Work?" all four of you have a puzzle look crossed your faces, "Oh, it's a long story, but I'll tell you later if you're coming, so how about it?" she repeats her question, looking at you with hopeful eyes, "I guess it's ok, Ms. Mihona won't mind would she?" Kori spoke. Tomoko and Thanh look at each other hesitating, "Well, we're not sure, I mean we could at least let her know where we are." Tomoko suggests, Thanh nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, you can use the phone at my house to call her or whoever you need to call!" Sana stepped in, "Alright, we'll be there!" Kori says before anyone can break in, "We will?" Thanh and Tomoko ask at the same time, "Uh-huh!" Sana claps her hands together happily, "Ok, I'll wait for at the school gate later!" she yells back to Kori as she runs out of the classroom probably to find Hayama. When she was gone Tomoko and Thanh instantly glare at Kori "What?!" she asks innocently, "How could you gave her a solid answer?! We don't even know what Ms. Mihona will say!" Tomoko whispers because she didn't want all eyes were to turn to her but her voice sounds obviously not please. "Oh come on, we'll be fine!" Kori convinces her friend, "Fine? How can you be so sure, what if something comes up?" Thanh asks, "Nothing will happen, trust me." Kori said, Tomoko and Thanh sigh in defeat, sure couldn't argue with Kori for long, "_____, you're coming right?" she asks you, "Yeah, I guess so." you replied, "Good." Kori says. So after school you all walk to the school gates seeing Sana already standing there waiting for you, "SANA!" Kori waves, Sana waves back. "So are we ready?" she asks, "Not really." Thanh mumbles but Kori hit her arm slightly, "Ow." she complains. "Yes, we are." Kori said, "Good, come on." Sana gestures, she leads you to a car with a man wearing sunglasses, "Rei-Kun, will you give my new friends a lift to our house?" Sana asks sweetly, "New friends? Sure." the man replied. "Thanks!" Sana kisses him on the cheek lightly and opened the door for you guys to get in and she sits on the front. "This is my manager, Rei Sagami." Sana told you, "Hello." he said, "Hi." Tomoko replies nervously, the rest of you were quiet. After a while on the car, it stops and you see a big house in front of you.  
  
Ok, chapter 5 is finished, I will update more chapters if I get more reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6: Time With Sana

O-kay, some reviewers want me to continue this story so I will continue to updating this but I still need more people's opinion, thanks anyway reviewers! I'm grateful you know! ^-^  
  
Chapter 6: Time With Sana  
  
"Well? Won't you come in?" Sana calls to you as she opens the doors. As soon as you walk in you see a woman wearing a kimono with a strange looking hair style, especially when you all realize there was a squirrel on her head as well. "Sana, who are they?" the woman asks as she looks at you curiously, "Oh, these are my new friends who just got transferred to the school." Sana replies. "I see." she nods and smiles at you "I'm Misako Kurata, Sana's mother, make yourself at home and feel free to have fun." she says, the smile not fading, till all of a sudden ." "Sensei!" a man pops out of nowhere yells to Sana's mother, "Ahhh!" she yells as she starts to run, the man came after her, "Sensei! The script!" he yells as they continue the chase. All four of you sweatdrop and Sana just giggles as she pushes you down the hall to her room, she shuts the door behind her and sighs in relief. You blink thinking of how strange this house is, "Would you mind explaining what's going on?" you ask as you sit down on Sana's bed along with Tomoko, Thanh, and Kori. Sana just smiles and walk up to you, she sits down on the chair near the bad, "I'm not surprise if you're wondering, it's only natural if you ask. My family and my life is kind of complicated, you would probably have problems understanding it." she begins, "But, I can tell you about my job and my friends." she offers. "Oh that's fine, go ahead." Tomoko says quickly, Sana nods with a smile. "Well, I'm a star on a show named 'Kodomo no Omocha' or for short 'Kodocha', it's very popular and I'm famous myself, people every where would do what they can to meet me. It's tough sometimes but I accept it, because I have good family and friends who care for me, that's happy enough." she told you, her smile became a sad one as she looks down the ground, "And Hayama, we were sworn enemies before all of this happened, we couldn't stand each other, we've been just like two animals fighting recklessly, but I'm glad everything turned out to be alright now." she finishes her story. Then the phone outside rings the moment she looks up, someone picked it up and after some whispering, or could be talking but it was so fainted that any words can barely be heard, then someone knocks the door loudly in an unusual way, "Sana, it's for you!" Sana's mother speaks rather pretty loud from the hallway, "Excuse me. Coming!" Sana runs to the door and opens it, she thanked her mother and steps outside, her head sticking through the door "I'll be right back, just wait." was all she said before she was gone. "Sure isn't normal here is it?" Kori asks out of the blue making Tomoko and Thanh look at her in a questioning manner as if saying 'Did you really have to say out loud?' "What?! It -!!" Kori was cut off by Sana yelling from outside "WHAT?! YOU'RE COMING HERE TOMORROW?!!" the whole house shakes and made Kori fell off the bad on impact, the sound startled her, Tomoko reaches out to grab Kori's hand and pulls her up, "Ow, that hurts! What was that about?!" she snaps, but Tomoko grabs her arm to stop her "Shh." then she let go, she walks to the door and presses her ear against the surface to listen, "Naozumi, are you sure?!" Sana asks, her tone sounds as if she was panicking, "Well, alright, I guess." Sana says her last words then hung up the phone. "Was that him?" Sana's mother asks, "Yes, he said he'll be coming here tomorrow to see me." Sana answers as she walks back to her room. "So someone will be here for Sana tomorrow's night, are you sure?" Kori asks Tomoko after they all settled down on the bed again, "Yeah, but it seems like Sana didn't like that idea so much. They all shut up when Sana walks up, "Sorry to keep you waiting." she apologizes, faking a smile and tries to act normal. "That's ok, but you know what? We'll be on our way now." Tomoko replies as she stands up and pulls her friends with her, "Oh, ok, I'll see you tomorrow in school?" Sana asks as she leads you to the entrance. "Yes, we will." Tomoko and Thanh say hurriedly as they pull you and Kori out with them. *******************************************************************  
"OH MY GOD! This is all your fault Kori!" Thanh yells as she runs toward the direction of the house you guys are living in. "My fault?! What are you talking about?!" Kori yells back behind Thanh, "If you didn't accept the offer we wouldn't be like this, what do you think Ms. Mihona will say about this huh?! She probably wouldn't let us go anywhere else once this is over!" Thanh replies angrily, "Oh sure, blame me!" Kori says sarcastically, you sweatdrop at the argument but keep on running, you glance at Tomoko running next to you, you know she was thinking the same as you about Thanh and Kori. Rei had driven you back and dropped you off about 2 blocks away because he was late as well and needs to get back to Sana, it was already 8:30pm and you're still out the street, Tomoko isn't the kind of person who likes being late, but she kept quiet. Finally you barge through the doors of the house panting, "Ladies, where have you been?" Ms. Mihona asks right away by the time she sees you, "We're sorry, we were at a friend's house and we didn't pay attention to the time." Tomoko apologizes while trying to catch her breath, completely from what Thanh predicted, Ms. Mihona didn't get mad at you at all, instead she smiles "It's fine, next time try to come home early ok? Now come in and take care of your business, the food are ready." she says, all of you smile and thank her as you ran in.  
  
**********************************************************************  
"Today has been a tiring day, but it was worth it." you whisper to yourself as you fell on your bed with your eyes shut, you were very tire and needed rest. Your mind drift off quick enough so there wasn't much thought till you're in dreamland.  
  
**********************************************************************  
End of chapter 6, please review!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Visit

Sorry I didn't update the day before, but I was very tired from school. Any way, here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7: The Visit  
  
Today was just like yesterday, you woke up and got ready for school with the others already outside waiting for you. As you're on your way to school you notice something different, the whole group was silent, no one say anything since you leaved the house, 'Something's not right here.' you thought. You walk faster to catch up to Tomoko, you tap her shoulder and was about to pop out your question "If you want to know that we're having problem or not, it's no we don't have any problem ." she says plainly, but you didn't let it go just yet, "If there's nothing wrong then how come you're all quiet?" you ask with concern. Thanh and Kori turn to look at you, their faces look pale. You stop on your track, the look they're giving you made you feel afraid to ask "Are you all ok?" you ask, your voice sound fainted. "Oh we're fine ________, it's just that after we got back from Sana's house yesterday's night I couldn't sleep for some reason, when I went to sleep it was about 2:00 am, when I closed my eyes and open them again I felt like I only blinked but didn't go to sleep at all. And now I'm very sleepy." Thanh says as she rubs her eyes with her hand, "And same goes for Kori." she points to Kori who has the same tired looking expression. "O-kay, why? Because I slept fine yesterday." you say to the two girls, but then turn to Tomoko, she looks normal, "You didn't lose sleep either did you?" you ask her, she shook her head. "Good for you two, and for your question earlier, I don't know, maybe because it's what Tomoko told us!" Thanh says. "What's that suppose to mean?! You were the ones who asked me to tell you!" Tomoko protests. Kori ignores them and continues walking "Stop it already! You don't want to be late for school do you?!" she yells back, you look at Tomoko and Thanh "Yeah, we should get going." you told them. Tomoko turns and walks ahead of you, Thanh follows after with you. Not long when you step into the school the bell rings. *********************************************************************  
Many times while in class you glance at Kori and Thanh, they look like their souls were else where and they were trying their best to concentrate. At lunch both Kori and Thanh were worn out, they slump their head on the table and bury their heads into their arms. You and Tomoko look at them worriedly as Sana and Hayama came to you. "Are you two ok?" Sana asks as she bends down to look at them, "No we're not." they both say at the same time in a low voice, Sana and Hayama sweatdrop. "Oh don't worry about them, they just need sometime alone." Tomoko says, Sana nods as Hayama walks away to Tsuyoshi. Sana talks to you and Tomoko while Kori and Thanh still have their heads bury into their arms on the table. All was fine till you hear Hayama's voice came across the room "WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" he yells to Tsuyoshi who has covered his ears, he removes them and pulls Hayama out of the room while he gives the whole class a nervous laugh as an apology. Sana gets up the moment the doors shut "Um, I'll check on those two, I'll see you later ok?" she says as she runs into the hallway and shuts the doors behind her hurriedly. "Today is not a normal day is it?" you say while staring out the window, "No I guess not." Tomoko agreed.  
  
****************To Tsuyoshi and Hayama's Conversation******************  
"Why did you yell in the middle of the class? We could've been in trouble you know!" Tsuyoshi says to his friend. Hayama narrows his eyes and leans on the wall, "I wouldn't have if you told me earlier?" he says. "What? About Sana and the visit she's getting tonight?" Tsuyoshi asks, Hayama grabs his collar "Yes, now finish the story and tell me why is he coming tonight?" Hayama asks angrily. Tsuyoshi pushes Hayama's hand off, "Well, I think it's because he has a break from all his work and he wants to see Sana to see if she's ok. Don't worry, the connection between you and Sana is clear to him now, he won't interfere." Tsuyoshi says convincing Hayama. Hayama's eye twitches "Don't mistaken, I don't care if he comes to take Sana." he lied, "Oh come on Hayama, no needs to deny it, it's written all over your face." Tsuyoshi says teasingly. "All right! Fine, but don't you dare tell Sana about this!" Hayama says while blushing, Tsuyoshi nods, a grin on his face. "Tell me what?" they look up startled by the voice, Sana was standing a few feet from them. "Oh, no one!" Hayama says as he covers Tsuyoshi's mouth preventing him from talking. "O-kay, but don't yell like that next time in the classroom." was Sana's words before she walks back to the classroom. Hayama removes his hand and sighs "That was a close one." He mumbles.  
  
*****************************After School******************************  
You and Tomoko are walking home but Kori and Thanh call for you to wait, you both turn to find them running up to you. As they stop in front of you Tomoko eyes them suspiciously "Ok, what are you two up to?" she asks, you look at her in questioning manner. She sighs and begun " If they were looking tired in the morning but now they're energetic like this it can only means that they're planning something and they'll drag us with them." "HEY!" Kori and Thanh complain to Tomoko's statement. She smiles and you stare at her in amazement of how well she knows about her friends. "So, spit it out." Tomoko says crossing her arms. Kori and Thanh pout, disappoint about Tomoko finding out the plans before they even say anything. "Fine. We want to go Sana's house right now." Kori says, Tomoko blinks "Why would you want to do that?" she asks. "Remember the boy that Hayama and Sana were talking about? I want to know who he is." Thanh says. Tomoko shakes her head in disagreement, "No way." she told them , "Why not?!" Kori asks. "You guys can do whatever you want, but leave me out of it!" Tomoko replies and was about to walk away but Thanh and Kori pulls her back, "Hey, let me go!" Tomoko demands, "No chance, you're coming with us!" they say as they drag her to the direction of Sana's house, "______, you're coming or not?!" Kori yells to you. "Oh, coming!" you yell back as you begun to run.  
  
************************************************************************  
This chapter took a long time to complete. Please review!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting The Boy

Thank you for the reviews. As requested, I will try to make it better and easier to read, I didn't do that before it's because I didn't have so much time. I have more than just one fic to write. But I'll try my best. Anyway, thank you reviewers!  
  
Chapter 8: Meeting The Boy  
  
You and the other three were getting closer to Sana's house as Kori and Thanh continue to drag Tomoko. "Hey, let go!" Tomoko yells, struggling to get out of their grip. "Gosh Tomoko. Come on, we just want to know that is." Kori says.  
  
"Yeah well you didn't have to pull me with you!" Tomoko protests.  
  
"We didn't want to go alone that's all." Thanh says slyly. Then Tomoko stops struggling "Fine!" she mumbles angrily but remains quiet the rest of the way. When you get there Kori and Thanh let go of Tomoko. But for some reason Kori and Thanh were nervous as they get closer to the house. "It's your idea in the first place, why don't you just get it over with?" Tomoko asks sounding annoyed.  
  
"But-." They were about to reason with her but she pushes them toward the door. "No buts, just go!" Tomoko says. Kori presses the doorbell and wait for a while till the door opens and Sana's face shows on the other side.  
"What are you guys doing here?!" she asks surprisingly, she was wearing a pretty outfit making you think that whoever this boy is he's not just an ordinary boy.  
Kori and Thanh didn't say anything at first till Tomoko nudges them with her elbow. "Oh, um, well, we just feel like coming here to see you." Thanh says stupidly. Sana looks at her strangely but she can't stay like that for long "I guess I can't say this is a bad time to come. Come in, you might be able to help me later on." she says as she lets you in and you all went in her room.  
  
"Help you? With what?" Thanh asks curiously. Sana closed the door before sitting down on the chair. "I think you came here because of the visit I talked about earlier right?" she asks. You all stare at her in astonishment as to how she found out.  
  
"I can tell that you did judging by your reaction." Sana says smiling. The four of you lower your heads in embarrassment. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. In fact, you can help me." she told you. "Ok, and that might be.?" Tomoko asks. "The one who's going to be here soon is a boy who used to be Hayama's rival- oops!" she quickly covers her mouth after the last words. You all stare at her "Sana, we can't help you unless you tell us the truth." Tomoko stands up ready to leave. "Ok, I'll tell you!" Sana sighs and tell you her story about the boy and Hayama. After that you four started giggling, "What's so funny?" Sana asks while blushing, even though she obviously knew the reason.  
"You mean you were once the reason the two boys fought over?" Kori asks while still laughing. "That's cool Sana!" Tomoko was laughing too. "No it's not! You're laughing, what part of that is cool?!" Sana asks, her face in bright red. Just then the doorbell rings. "That must be him, wait here!" Sana runs to open the door. All of you thought of the same thing that must be the boy but instead someone who wasn't invited came "Hayama?! What are you doing here?!" Sana sounds as if it was the worse thing that ever happened. True though, you never know what will happen if the two boys see each other again, especially Sana wouldn't know what to do.  
  
You made your way to where Sana and Hayama are, Hayama notices you "If they're here what's wrong with me being here?" he asks as he points to you four. "It's rude to point at people you know." Kori says bitterly. "That's different Hayama, now tell me your purpose of being here- ?!" the sound of engines stopping were heard aster her sentence. All pay their attention to the car that was at the gates, a really good looking boy stepped out. "Sana-Chan!" he waves.  
Kori, Thanh, Tomoko and you stare at him, but Hayama was glaring. Sana runs to the boy to greet him.  
  
"Naozumi-Kun, how are you doing?" Sana acquires. "I'm fine Sana-Chan." he replies as they walk back to the house entrance where you all gathered. Hayama glares at Naozumi even more but Naozumi's smile didn't fade. "It's ok Hayama-Kun, it's all clear to me now, you don't have to be over-protective." he says to Hayama. Hayama looks away rudely. Sana hits him once again on the head for being rude "Ouch! Stop that!" he complains but Sana acts like nothing happened. Then she notices Naozumi's gaze turn to you four.  
  
"Then who might this be?" he asks her. "They're my new friends. That's ______, Kori, Tomoko and Thanh. And this is-." she was cut off as Naozumi stares at you, he walks up to you and bring your hand to his lips "I'm Naozumi Kamura. A pleasure to meet you, _______." he says as he kisses your hand, you blush while Sana and Hayama's mouth were gaping at this, so are Tomoko, Kori and Thanh. You stare at each other till Sana's mother came "Naozumi, what a surprise, come on in!" she says happily. Naozumi nods and let go of your hand "I'll see you later ______." he says before leaving.  
  
Sana came and tapped your shoulder "I think he likes you." She teased. You blush again "What makes you say that?!" you ask. "Naozumi doesn't just go and kiss any girl's hand. It's a sign." Sana replies. You can hear Kori, Tomoko and Thanh giggling. "I don't know what you're talking about, I have to go!" you stomp out of the house with the other three running after you "Bye Sana, see you tomorrow at school!" Tomoko yells looking over her shoulder, "Bye!" Sana yells back.  
  
"______, wait! What if she was just kidding?! Don't take it too seriously!" Thanh catches up to you. "If it's really a joke. It's not funny!" you say angrily as you walk ahead of them once more.  
  
***************************************************************  
You didn't talk to Tomoko, Kori and Thanh for the rest of the night. "I want to go back." you mumble as you the blanket to cover your face. You keep thinking about Naozumi until you're finally asleep.  
  
******************************************************************  
Chapter 8 is finished! Please review!!!!!!! 


End file.
